That One Religious Jerk (IACH: Hidan Route)
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: Okay, so... we know Sumire doesn't make the best decisions, but you would think she'd never agree to move in with him. She hated him when they first met. But really, there must be someone else who would take her in that doesn't perform strange rituals in the middle of the night or walks around in the nude. [AU - College/University]
1. What's in the Closet?

"I said I would pick you up."

"It's okay, I already started walking."

"I have driven halfway there. Are you serious? You make me drive halfway there, and you're not going to be waiting there?"

"…I"

"Sumire."

"I'm sorry. I'll go back."

Her phone clicked off. Sumire turned around and headed back to her school. On the way, a car pulled up beside her.

"Get in." Hisashi was glaring.

She opened the door when he came to a stop, and she sat in the passenger seat. He slammed on the accelerator jerking them forward while she clipped her seatbelt. She gasped then curled up in the chair.

"I try to do nice things for you…"

She stared at the dashboard, not wanting to look at him.

"So fuckin ungrateful."

She leaned further away from him suddenly feeling very suffocated in the space of the car. A short while later they were stopped. She stepped out of the car and followed him into the small apartment.

6 Years Later…

Hidan stretched his arms above his head, and he pondered Sumire's confession. She's going to be homeless then. Well doesn't that fucking suck. I could offer her my room. A devilish smile came upon his face. This is perfect. This is Jashin-sama's doing. He made it so I could have the opportunity to make her mine. Thank you Jashin-sama, I will follow your signs. Hidan stood and walked away from the group, mumbling about going to the restroom. Instead, he walked out of the front door looked around for Sumire. She's gone? Where the fuck did she go? His eyes scanned his surroundings before resting on a small figure in the distance. He could barely make out the long dark hair and the petite form. Walking home alone at night? He quickly followed after her.

"Oi!" he yelled.

Sumire stopped, recognizing the voice of Hidan. I don't feel like talking to anyone, but I can't just try to run away.

"Short-shit where the hell are you going?"

"Home…" she responded weakly.

"It's late, and that ass-fuck could be lurking around."

"I'll be fine." She turned away from him. The irony.

He grasped her arm rather roughly and spun her back around.

"Stop being stupid,"

She glared at him.

"I just want to go home, can you please let go?"

"Right, but what about when it's not your home anymore?"

Her gazed dropped to the floor at being reminded. Hidan, though not usually perceptive, noticed. He let go of her arm.

"You can come to my place."

She didn't look up at him.

"Are you listening?"

"I still have until Tuesday; I don't need a place to sleep tonight."

He groaned:

"No, I mean you can stay at my place."

Her gaze rose to his.

"What?"

Frustration filled his expression.

"You can move into my place."

He's offering to let me stay with him? Is it just so he can bug me at work and at home, there's no way I can handle that.

"Thank you, but I should really try to find a place of my own."

His purple irises flashed with anger.

"Fine, but if you can't find anywhere else, the door is open. Don't say I'm not a nice fucking guy."

Sumire actually laughed:

"You're a terrible fucking guy Hidan."

A smirk pulled at the edge of his lips.

"You really got a mouth on you now, huh, short shit?"

"Look who's talking."

"You're fucking lucky you're cute."

Huh? Huh? What is that supposed to mean? The look of surprise on her face made him grin.

"I'm walking you home."

She huffed:

"Fine."

They walked side by side down the street, he was punching numbers into his phone.

"Yo Kakuzu,"

Sumire glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I'm taking the little one home."

Little one?

"Someone's gotta take her home."

She could hear Kakuzu's deep voice, grumpily accosting him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Hidan sighed.

He moved the phone a foot away from his ear and rolled his eyes as the scolding continued. Sumire giggled.

"What? I can't hear you? I guess I'm losing my connection." He shut his flip phone, "And it's gone."

Sumire shook her head, still giggling at him.

"Pein said we could strike on Friday, so I don't know why he was being such a hard-ass."

She hummed amused.

"So, have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"Moving in with me."

She sighed.

"C'mon, I swear I won't bug you. You get the room I get the futon in the living room."

"Why are you so serious about this?"

"…I dunno."

She sighed again, her head tilting back in annoyance.

"I guess I want to prove I'm not as bad as you think I am." I also want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad it hurts.

"Don't force your kindness on people, that's not actually kind."

"…sorry…fine…"

She studied his disappointed expression. God, him pouting is just…

"Do you promise to be respectful?"

He grinned at her:

"Totally."

"I feel like I'm gonna regret this."

"You won't, I promise."

She sighed yet again, turning the corner onto her street. Hidan walked her all the way to her front door. He watched her as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"So, this is your apartment…"

He peeked in.

"You can come in. There's not much here."

He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and continued to snoop while she went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Sumire washed her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. When she came back out, she found Hidan standing in the main tatami room gazing at the blank walls.

"What are you doing?"

"It is really empty. No decorations, nothing."

"Yeah, I don't have any…" Sumire leaned against the wall. "Want some tea?" Why do I feel like I don't have to be formal with him?

"Naw, I'm good." He twirled on his heel, a grin still on his face.

"Do you have a lot of stuff?"

"No, not really."

"You like living simple?"

"No…" she fidgeted nervously, "I just recently started accumulating things…"

He stood near her, looking down at her lowered face.

"…hmm…"

"I was homeless for a while."

"So, you know what that's like?"

"…un…"

"That sucks."

She let out a breathy laugh.

"You always say things so nonchalantly."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't be too serious, makes life a bore."

She looked up at him.

"So, is that why you weren't freaking out too much, about becoming homeless again? You're used to it."

"…you never get used to being homeless…"

"Yeah, that's… yeah…"

She nodded slightly.

"Cool if I sleep here tonight?"

"Huh?" her eyes widened.

"Well, it's late. I'm already warm…"

She sighed loudly.

"And if that asshole comes around again, I can get a couple more hits in." he cracked his knuckles.

Oh yeah… he… Her expression remained somber. He hit him, didn't he?

"Hey."

She looked up again.

"Are you feeling sorry for him?"

"No… I was just…"

"Don't you feel sorry for him." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "He doesn't deserve your tears. Cry about something that matters, like… I don't know… a pet dying… or… dropping your ice cream."

She started to laugh, and his grin returned.

"So random…" she wiped a tear.

"So I can stay?"

"Fine, always trying to insert yourself in my life."

"That's not the only thing I want to insert myself in."

"Wow." She shook her head. "Terrible. Absolutely terrible."

"Fuck." He groaned. "I'm losing my mojo."

"I have a feeling you never had any."

"Sharp little tongue you got there."

She stuck it at him.

"Fuckin cute too."

"Enough already. I'll find you a blanket and a pillow."

He bit his bottom lip as she disappeared down the hall. I'll make her fall for me, no matter how long it takes.

X

Sumire awoke to a loud exhaling sound. She rose from her bed, glancing around her room for the source then remembered. Hidan is here. Since he was asleep, his snores filling the space of her apartment, she dashed into the shower then came out dried and fully dressed. She noticed the sound was gone, so she went to the main tatami room. He was gazing up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. When he saw her his eyes lit up.

"Oh hey there. I'm fucking starving."

"I only have some rice… I might have a can of something."

"Let's go get breakfast." He stood up and stretched his limbs high above his head.

"I don't… I can't…"

"My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Somewhere nearby."

He stretched again as he bent over by the front door to put on his shoes. Sumire waited a moment to put on her own. The area was not very large, and Hidan's build took up most of it. He opened the door while she finished and she followed him outside, closing and locking it behind her.

A few blocks over they found a McDonald's. Inside the air was thick with the scent of frying food. Sumire reflexively grabbed his sleeve as they joined the line. He glanced at her, she was looking around nervously.

Is she worried he'll show up? He thought while looking around.

I hate places like this. There are always so many people.

"What do you want?"

"A sausage biscuit and coffee is fine."

She stepped closer to him, still holding onto his sleeve. By the time, they reached the cashier she had both hands on his muscular forearm. Hidan ordered for them then led her to a seat where she plopped down and sighed loudly.

"What's up with you?"

"I hate places like this." she moaned.

"Why?"

"Too many people."

"You do fine at work."

"Yeah, but I know you guys." She sighed again, letting herself slump in her seat. "Fast food places are so busy, so many people, so many strangers."

He drummed his fingers on the table while eyeing the hair that framed her round face. Her tired eyes were focused on the table. At least I'm here with someone and not alone.

He watched the rise and fall of her eyelashes as she slowly blinked and the parting of her pink lips as she breathed out. She's so fucking adorable.

Their order was called, and he left her alone. Sumire tapped her foot nervously against the linoleum, still peering at those in the fast food restaurant, waiting to be recognized or bothered by any of them. I wish I were at the coffee shop down my street. It's always so empty. Hidan returned with a tray stacked with paper wrapped breakfast sandwiches.

"…what?"

He chuckled:

"You may eat like a bird, but I got an appetite baby."

He handed her one of the sandwiches. She unwrapped and took a small bite while watching him chomp into the first of many breakfast sandwiches. By the time she was halfway through he had swallowed down three sandwiches.

"…I am amazed."

"I was hungry, cutie."

He downed the last of his orange juice and ate a hash brown in two bites. He offered her one.

"Thank you," she switched back and forth between nipping at her sandwich and the hash brown.

"God, you just…" he rested his chin in his hand with a smile, "everything you do is so cute."

"…Hidan, please stop!"

"Stop what?"

"With the compliments. Please. It's… tiring."

He grunted and started tearing into another biscuit.

"Stop trying so hard."

He frowned at his food. Sumire sighed and polished off the last of the hash brown. Her tongue licked the salt from her lips, and she sipped at her black coffee. I should really think about finding someone else to move in with. He and I… don't get along well. Being around him is so tiring. If I live with him, he'll just… keep bothering me.

"You're a tsundere aren't you?"

Her gaze darted up to his face.

"What?"

"Tsundere." He was grinning.

"Please. Hidan. I'm begging you. Stop."

"Okay. Okay. I'm done. I'm serious. Let's go pack your things."

"…" Should I really move in with him?

"What? You having second thoughts?"

"…"

"Okay. Sorry for pushing you into it." he collected the trash and tossed it away.

She walked out of the fast-food restaurant behind him. His shoulders were hunched. He ambled along slowly. I know he's disappointed, but I shouldn't force myself to move in with him if… He sighed loudly. Damn him.

"Hidan."

He turned around slowly.

"We can give it a try, but… if you try anything, I'm leaving, okay."

He nodded:

"Yeah."

X

"I don't think I've never actually heard of that district."

Sumire had finished packing her clothes. Hidan was in the doorway with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded in front of him.

"It's pretty small. Cheap too." He pensively scanned the room. "Not as nice as this place."

She turned the suitcase over and ejected the handle with a loud click.

"A home is a home." She smiled at him. "Whatever you make of the space you have. No matter how shabby you have somewhere to sleep."

"Ugh, stop. I'm not into sweets."

She giggled, and a smirk curled up the edge of his lips.

"Get used to it. I make sappy speeches all the time."

"Fuck." He groaned playfully.

She patted his chest as she passed him with her suitcase. He snatched up her duffle bag and a small full box in her room.

"Do you have more stuff?"

"Yeah, but I can get it later."

She locked the door behind her, and they set off down the street once again. Sumire was surprised by how much he talked. Once he got going, whatever the topic, he went on for a while. She would occasionally get a word in, usually a single yes or no and he would be off again. She was grateful. Sometimes listening to someone talk is better. The more he talks, the less I have to.

Three buses later they found themselves in a neighborhood with tightly packed apartments. The pavement was full of cracks and holes, whole slabs of cement raised from the growth of tree roots. Sumire noticed a large amount of overflowing trash cans and discarded miscellaneous items. An air of nostalgia enveloped her.

"Actually," she began.

He looked at her.

"I think I have been here before."

"Have you?"

"Un, my friend brought me here once to smoke some weed."

He released a loud guffaw, his free hand went to his stomach.

"You? Weed? Don't fuck with me!" he spoke between his loud, bellowing laughter.

Sumire's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Believe it or not, I was a pretty hard kid."

His laughter increased in volume.

"Hard kid, huh?"

She "humph"ed as they approached a small home.

"I have the unit here." He led her down a stone path to another, similar looking home.

As they entered he asked:

"Do you still smoke?"

She shook her head.

"Now the smell makes me nauseous."

He let out a sigh. Thank Jashin, I don't want to be around any more junkies. The unit was comprised of a tiny living room with a dark blue couch. There was a black shag rug beneath the sofa and the small glass table. Across from the living room was a small kitchen with a stove and one counter next to a refrigerator. In the extremely short hallway were two narrow wooden doors.

"This is the futon." He kicked off his shoes and went over the dark blue couch.

He pushed his socked foot against it, and it slid down into a twin sized mattress.

"I'll sleep here, you can take my room."

"…thank you."

"This door, bathroom." He opened the one on the left. "This door, my-well. Your room."

She stepped inside, and her eyes widened. In the corner was a messy queen sized bed with black velvet sheets. To the left was an altar or at least that's what it looked like, covered in candles and strange metal figurines. On the floor in front of the platform was a red painted symbol that she recognized as the same he wore around his neck.

"You like it?"

"Very unique."

"The bed is super soft."

"It looks super soft."

She knew he was grinning behind her. I keep forgetting he's into that weird religion.

"Oh, also, don't go into the closet yet."

"…okay."

"I've got to clean some stuff."

"…dead body?" she asked playfully.

"I wish."

What the hell am I doing here? Seriously, Sumire what are you thinking?

"Just some toys."

She rolled her suitcase into the room, glancing back at him then at the closet door again.

"Be good, and I'll let you play with them."

She spun around:

"Hey! You promised!"

"That wasn't that bad!"

"Keep it cool!"

"Got it, got it." Someday baby, someday.

"…what do you mean… toys?"

"Curious?" Yes. Jashin-sama you brought me this woman for a reason.

"…a little."

The phrase excited him immensely. He walked to the closet door and gripped the handle.

"You sure?"

She went to his side, her small hands grasped hold of his bicep. He opened the door, and she gasped.

Inside was a stack of clear bins and on the wall, were multiple hooks. Various articles of clothing were hanging, as was expected of a closet, but what was inside the container and on the hooks had caused her to gasp. Hanging from the hooks was rope each of a different material. One leather, one twine, some felt. Below that were handcuffs, one metal, and many soft looking cuffs. In the stack of bins were oddly shaped objects. She had an idea of what they were, but she didn't want to believe it.

"What…"

"These are samples I get, but I don't use the dildos."

Her face turned crimson.

"Some guys like butt stuff, I am not that guy."

"Why do you get samples… those types of samples…"

"I have an account to this one shop online. I'm a gold member, so they send me free stuff."

He reached into the bin and pulled out a large plastic bag.

"I have an insane amount of lube samples."

Her eyes widened, and she took the bag from his hands.

"…can I organize this?"

"What?"

"…can I organize this bag. I really want to organize this bag."

He chuckled:

"Alright, you little weirdo."

She sat with crossed legs on the hardwood floor and dumped out the contents of the bag. Must organize. Must make neat. So colorful, must coordinate. Hidan sat across from her and watched as she stacked similar lubricant samples atop one another.

"There are flavored ones?"

One second she's super shy and the next she's messing around with lube. This chick is fucking hilarious.

"Does it really taste like strawberries?"

"Try it."

She carefully tore the corner from the small packet. A bit of the reddened ooze trickled out when she squeezed. Blood rushed to his groan at the sight of her placing her finger in her mouth. She made a face.

"It tastes like medicine."

"Gross, one-star review. Try the blueberry one."

He licked his lips as she did the same with a small blue packet. She let out a sound of surprise.

"That one's not bad."

"Five-stars." He bit his lip.

She ignored him and tossed the open packets into the tiny trash can he held out to her. She picked another pack up.

"Tingling?"

"What's that?"

"It says it's tingling."

She opened the edge and squeezed some between her two fingers. She rubbed and waited, but after a few minutes, nothing changed.

"It doesn't feel tingly."

"You'd probably feel it if it was on your pussy."

Her flush returned. Dirty words. Oh gosh.

"You should give it a try." He growled it lowly.

"Maybe… at some point…" I'm getting nervous.

"I'd be happy to help." He took the packet and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Want to find out?" he rubbed the digits together. "Just a little?"


	2. Another Mistake?

Sumire felt her chest tightening and a sensation of heat in her abdomen. _Here we go again. About to make another mistake with this pushy, attractive jerk._ His lavender eyes were filled with excitement, staring intently at her, waiting for a response. He scooted along the wooden floor until he was beside her, still rubbing his lubricated fingers together.

"You promised." She whispered.

"I won't do anything unless you specifically ask for it."

She was looking up at his face now. His excitement had softened slightly.

"You are in complete control. Think of me as you would a sex toy. I only do what you want me to."

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. Since waking up this morning and remembering Hidan was in her home, she had been excited.

Around Hidan, the likelihood of having sex grew exponentially. While she showered the thought of him walking in had crossed her mind. That muscular body, appearing nude in the doorway, caused a faint ache in her. But she had put it out of her head quickly.

Now that they were alone in his room, in his home, with everything anyone would ever need to have sex, she realized how much she wanted to.

Sumire hated that she was attracted to him. Sometimes he reminded her of Hisashi. His violent tendencies, his near-constant pestering for sex, his lecherous grin. There was one thing different about Hidan. Even though he'd pout, or groan, or grumble, he always stopped. When she was afraid, back then, when she was terrified he would keep going when she didn't want to, he didn't keep going. He had noticed something was wrong and he stopped.

Sumire felt the heat in her cheeks as his fingers gently trailed over the exposed inch of skin between the bottom of her white shorts and her black thigh high socks.

"I swear on my God, Jashin-sama, I'll only do what you say." Hidan continued.

"You swear."

"I swear on Jashin-sama."

She gasped as his fingers slid along the skin, leaving behind a transparent, shiny trail. She suddenly scooted her hips forward. She leaned against his torso slightly and put a hand on the edge of her shorts.

"Just a little." She said it with a bit more confidence.

He grinned, his eyes were drawn to her small hands undoing the button on her shorts.

"Don't touch me unless I tell you."

"You got it."

 _What am I doing?_

 _Taking care of yourself. Everyone needs some servicing sometimes._

 _Are you my hooded Kermit?_

 _What?_

 _Nothing, nevermind._

She slid down the zipper then paused to chew her lip. _Is this really okay?_

 _Yell at him._

"And!" she glared at him. "Don't go bragging to the other members about this! It's just going to cause trouble! Okay? Promise me!"

"I will not say a peep."

She stared at him unconvinced.

"You can kick me in the dick if I do anything like that."

"I'd rather you just not tell anyone."

"I won't. Have a little trust in me."

She grumpily hooked her fingers in her shorts and panties, then edged them down her hips a few inches. _That's enough. I don't need him to see me. He's already… He's already touched me there so… I just… I just don't want him to see me._

Their gazes met again, and she let out a shaky deep breath.

"I'm under your control." He said.

 _I… kind of believe him._

She took his hand, still staring at him, and guided it beneath her shifted clothing.

"Just one." She whispered.

He gently cupped her and massaged her outer lips in circles. She gasped from the sudden pressure, and her head fell back. He pushed the tip of his middle finger to her entrance and teased her. She bit her lip while grasping hold of his shirt. _It is tingling, I'm already so hot._

Hidan licked his lips while gazing at her expression. _I get a view this time._ He pushed his digit into her folds, and she cried out. Her hand tugged hard at his shirt, her hips already writhing. _So… much… tingling…_ Her left hand gripped her own top.

"Tell me when."

"When!" she nearly screamed it.

He pumped his finger in and out of her causing her to release a series of high pitched squeals.

Hidan sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

 _Jashin-sama those faces._

"So, is it tingling?"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Another!"

He pulled his finger from her then plunged two back in. She screeched and bounced her hips against the oncoming friction. Her voice came out in repetitive wordless exclamations, her body enveloped in an intense bout of heat. He continued to thrust his fingers into the now dripping walls, his own ache bulging in his pants.

He was enjoying the sight of her writhing hips when his face was suddenly turned, and a small warm mouth pressed to his. He growled into the kiss. Their tongues met, the muscles quickly tangling and teasing one another. Her fingers tugged at his grey locks, and he began vibrating his fingers in an up and down motion.

Sumire moaned loudly against his mouth. The hand he had placed on the floor was now wrapped around her back, resting on her waist. She was in his lap now, her hip grinding into his groin.

She threw her head back a second time, and he kissed along her neck. Her thighs squeezed his still thrusting hand, and she helplessly squirmed. The tension in her loins burst, and she collapsed panting in his grip. He gently slipped his fingers from her and lifted his head, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Hidan."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Fuck me."

His smirk grew until it was an excited grin.

"Really?"

"Now." She hissed it.

He stood, grabbing her by her arm and lifting her to her feet. He gripped the back of her head, tilting her up and kissed her again, his other hand snuck around her waist, slipping under her shirt, to press their bodies together by the small of her back. Her hands were hooked atop his biceps, her fingers squeezing the prominent muscles beneath his short sleeves. Despite the cloud that had developed in her mind, she found a moment of clarity and pushed off him enough to speak.

"But! I'm still in control. Only what I say goes!" she spoke firmly.

"I don't know babe. I may not be able to control myself," he licked his slightly swollen lips, the idea that had popped into his head made the edge of his lip curl up, "you'll have to tie me down."

Her eyes widened slightly when he said it. She looked down, considering the option. _Okay, yeah. That might work._

"Okay."

Both of his hands dropped to her waist.

"Have you ever played around with ropes before?"

She shook her head.

"Pick one out, I'll show you how to tie it."

She walked over to the closet and picked out a soft looking violet rope. When she turned around, she was rather pleased to see him without a shirt. He undid his belt as she slowly walked over to him. His eyes scanned over the shorts that we hanging low on her hips. She let out a weak gasp when his hand reached out and drew her back to him by her waist. He nipped his own lip before kissing her again, this time slowly, savoring the slightly bitter taste coffee on her lips. She released a sigh of arousal.

He took the rope from her hands and showed her how to make a simple loop that was firm, but not biting.

"Put this around my wrists and put this through the bars of the headboard."

"Okay." Sumire felt at ease after her lesson.

He looked as though he was going to speak again, but she stopped him by grabbing the edge of his pants.

"Take these off, now."

He was all smiles again, quickly complying with her demand. Sumire felt a blush on her cheeks as he became nude before her. His swollen organ was pointing up after being released when he drew her to him a third time she felt it press into her abdomen and her breath hitched in her throat.

"I have condoms in the drawer." He planted a kiss on her neck.

"Lay down."

He chuckled:

"Yes, ma'am."

He stretched out on the bed with his head planted on a pillow and she tied him to the bedpost.

"I wanna see you, baby," it came out as a whine.

She knew what he meant, but she wasn't comfortable. At least not yet. Sumire walked away from him and back to the closet for a blindfold.

"No," she said very firmly.

He groaned with arousal as she placed it over his eyes and slid the strap beneath his head.

"…this is so hot."

"Shut up."

Sumire now that the chances of him seeing her were reduced significantly slid her shirt off. She did the same with her shorts and underwear, glancing over the thin cloth to see it significantly damp. Finally, she slid down her thigh highs and tossed them in the growing pile. The sounds of her shifting clothing maintained his excitement, coupled with his inability to see, he felt himself in an intensely aroused state. _Praise Jashin-sama. Praise him. I knew you led her to me for a reason._ Sumire fidgeted nervously, studying the naked man on the bed before her.

 _Am I seriously going to do this?_

 _Dude, you have_ _ **Hidan**_ _, laying on a bed_ _ **naked**_ _, waiting for you to do_ _ **whatever you want**_ _. What are you hesitating for?_

… _yeah, you're right!_

She reached into the drawer and found a box of condoms. _Durex XL? Really? Is he that big? I didn't look at it for that long._ She snatched one from the package and walked over to him. He was running his tongue over his lips and breathing hard. _He is pretty big… Do I remember how to do this?_ She reached over and let her fingers brush over his shaft. He sucked in a deep breath and cursed faintly. Sumire carefully tore the edge of the wrapper and took out the round rubber protection. She placed the opened wrapper on his nightstand and set one knee on the side of the bed. She quickly lifted his length and rolled the condom down, pinching the top of the rubber carefully.

 _Huh, I do remember how to do that._

"Baby…" he moaned it out breathlessly.

Sumire looked around to the mess of lubricant samples still on the floor. _That tingling lube… was pretty great…_ She found a couple of the same packets, then climbed onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, remembering she should check in on him.

He was tied to a bed after all.

"I'm fucking great."

She straddled his midriff, setting the lube packets to the side for a moment. Hidan bit his lip when he felt the soft skin of her thighs on either side of his abdomen. _Jashin-sama, I want to see her naked._ She leaned down and kissed him gently, her body laying across his. He groaned with hunger, his ache twitching beneath her.

"I'm gonna use that lube again." She said in a very nervous, weak voice only inches away from his face now. _I don't know how to talk in this situation…_

"Do whatever you want babe. I'm all yours."

She kissed his jaw, then continued down his neck. He let out a sigh, his mind going numb from his unbearable ache. She sucked at the skin on his neck, earning a groan of desire from the muscular body beneath hers. _I've never been in this position before. I've never been in control of sex. It's… kind of comforting. Hidan is so handsome._ She rose to a sitting position, just above the tip of his arousal. Her small hands smoothed down his pectorals. _His muscles are so defined._ She leaned down and nipped his skin. A grunt came from him. Her nervousness returned in a wave. She laid down fully atop him and rested her head against his chest.

"I… I don't know if I can do this…"

"You don't have to." He responded almost immediately.

She lifted her head.

"As bad as I want to bang you, if you can't do it, don't. Don't force yourself." He let out a sigh. _I hate myself so much right now._

She stared at his blindfolded face while he continued:

"I'm not gonna get mad either, just do what you feel like doing and that's it, babe."

His statements calmed her nerves. She sat up again, this time brushing against his length. It had softened slightly, from the prospect of not going through with what he was becoming desperate for, but the moment he felt her brush against him, it sprung up.

"Then I'm going to have fun." She said, regaining some of her confidence.

She scooted back until she was seated on his thighs and poured a tingling lubricant over him. She stroked him very slowly, making sure to coat all of him in the warm, slightly tingling lube, then positioned herself above him.

 _If I can't handle all of him, I don't have to put all of him in. I have control over what happens. Just remember that._

As she rested on his tip she realized how aroused she had been all along. Her hips dropped slowly a soft gasp then a throaty moan leaving her lips as she pushed him in. He let out a loud groan at the sensation of being partially sheathed. _Damn. Fuck. Shit. We're finally doing it. We're finally-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a wave of heat as her hips began to bounce atop him.

"Fuck." He grunted, wincing beneath his blindfold.

Sumire let out soft "ah" sounds. Her body naturally began moving atop him, her hips lowering further and further until he was fully inside. _This feels so good~ It's tingling again, but it's… it's all over… I…_

Her hands rested upon his chest, and she ground her hips forward and back. _His dick feels so good._ She leaned forward and started bouncing again, a combination of heat and friction putting her into an intense haze.

Hidan grit his teeth, the feel of her bottom slapping against his thighs drove him wild. _Jashin-sama, I want to throw her down and slam her. Fuck. I'm gonna lose my mind._ Her voice grew louder with each bounce. _She's so fucking sexy. I'm not even looking at her, and she's so fucking sexy._

"That feels so good~" her voice was high pitched.

"Fuck, baby. You're amazing."

"Hidan… ah… shut…. Up!"

He was grinning again, his hips rising up to meet her bounces. He felt himself quickly rising to his limit.

"I'm gonna come, baby."

She raised her hips far enough that he slipped out and he let out a moan of protest.

"Not yet." She hissed.

He cursed, his lower body writhed. After a moment, he was inside again, Sumire's hips rolling on him. She laid atop him and kissed him, still moving her hips in circles. He groaned against her mouth, imagining grabbing her bottom and shoving her down onto his length, bouncing her with the force and speed he craved. She came to a stop, and a desperate moan left his lips.

"Babe, you're driving me crazy."

"Hidan."

She touched the blindfold and slowly lifted it off his eyes. He liked the attractive view he had of her. Her breasts were pressed to his chest, her hips raised enough that he could just see the curve of her bottom.

"I'm going to let you out."

"O-"

"And when I do!" she interrupted him. "You're going to fuck me, but only how I say to. If you do anything else. We're going to stop, and that'll be it. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, baby."

His eyes devoured the image of her breasts as she rose to untie the ropes. The moment he got his wrists out he wrapped an arm around her. He buried his face between her breasts and launched their bodies forward. She cried out in surprise as she was thrown onto her back with Hidan's weight falling onto of her. He planted his hands on either side of her head, taking in her bare form entirely. He licked his lips slowly. _So fucking sexy. This woman. Jashin-sama._ She felt nervous again. _He could easily overpower me… he could…_

"Slow or fast?"

"…slow."

He looked down.

"We need more lube."

He glanced around the bed sheets until he found a packet. He haphazardly tore it over his arousal, then rubbed it quickly. He was eager to continue. He spread his knees until he could properly position himself and began to push in slowly. They both moaned and let their heads fall back at finally returning to a realm of pleasure. He cursed again making his hips start to push back and forth. She continued to let her head fall back, driving into the comforters and tilting her chin up, soft little moans leaving her lips with each push.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes~"

"You like it nice and slow." He pushed more of himself in.

"Ah… yes…."

He leaned down until he was talking near her ear.

"You like to feel that cock spreading you, don't you?"

Her cheeks flushed, and she pushed her hands against his chest. _That's so dirty._ He licked her neck and sucked on a bit of flesh, gradually increasing the pace of his hips.

"Mmm… yes… Hidan… more… like that…"

His hand grasped her breast, just to get a feel before she ordered him not to. He then braced himself on the mattress again before doubling the force of his thrusts. A loud cry left her open mouth, her hands grasping onto his biceps. Their bodies met hard, in loud, repetitive, slapping sounds. Hidan's mind was completely clouded, gritting his teeth as he watched the woman beneath him taking him in.

Sumire felt an orgasm ripple through her body and her face twisted into an almost pained expression. Her body arched, her nails digging into his muscles.

"Fuck, drag your nails down my arms baby."

He groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as her fingers scraped down his skin. If the force of his thrusts could increase, they did, the bed was now loudly creaking beneath their melding bodies.

Her legs hooked onto his waist, her euphoria maintained from the organ repeatedly stroking her insides. Hidan's abdomen felt unbearably tight, his release was fast approaching.

"Can I come baby?" his question came out breathlessly.

As much as he loved being in control. Having this tiny woman dominate him had put him in another world of pleasure.

"Ah… ah…"

"Fuck, please, baby, please."

"Ah… yes…"

He threw his head back, his hips jerking wildly against hers. With the first spasm of his release, he let out a curse that resembled a roar. He collapsed atop her, still rotating his hips and weakly cursing with each contraction following the first.

Sumire eyelids fluttered as her blurred vision started to clear, and she remembered what she was doing. Their chests rose and fell with their heavy pants, the haze of their climaxes slowly receding.

"You are really something, short-shit."

"Geeze…" she lifted an arm to hide her face, "why do you have to ruin everything by talking?"

He chuckled and shifted to pull himself out gently. He tried to stand but only sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck, my legs are jello."

Aside from a warm, satisfied feeling, Sumire could feel the claws of anxiety creeping up her spine. _I did that. I really just did that… with Hidan._

Meanwhile, after gathering the strength to stand, Hidan grabbed a towel and was wiping himself clean. He grabbed a second towel from the drawer and tossed it onto her. He stretched his limbs and let out a pleased sigh. _Jashin-sama, thank you._ When Sumire finished cleaning herself, Hidan sat on the bed again. He reached out to her and took her wrist gently.

"C'mere."

"What?"

She didn't resist him as he drew her to him. He laid down and cradled her in the crook of his strong arm. _He's… a cuddler?_

"You doing okay?" he asked.

Her face gained a tint of blush. She nodded slightly.

"Need anything? Water? Snack?"

"…I'm okay…" _What is he doing?_

"Let me know if you need something. Also, if you start feeling like crap."

"…what?"

"Like… um…" he was staring at the ceiling, "what is that shit called… aftercare. I'm doing aftercare."

"…after care?"

"It's basic sex stuff, you know. Make sure your partner is okay. Like if their body hurts or if they start to feel like… what was is it that it said… less than human? De… de…"

"Dehumanized?"

"Yeah, that shit. I gotta make sure you don't feel… de… dehuman…ized."

"…huh…"

He placed a large hand on her head and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So don't feel that."

"Dehumanized?"

"Yeah, don't feel like that."

She started laughing:

"I barely get what you're saying."

"Hey, if you don't know. I don't know. Just… let me know if you want some hugs or kisses or showers or… I don't know. A puppy. Want me to get you a puppy?"

Her laughter increased, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I think I'm okay."

"I hope you don't regret this," he spoke in a lower voice, as though he had been afraid to say it.

Her eyes traveled up to his face, his expression had become soft, but he wasn't looking at her. _Hidan… is… a strange person._ She snuggled closer to him. _I don't know how I feel about this… but… I'm not going to think about it now._


	3. BLTs, Rituals, Trust

His pectorals rose and fell with his shallow breath. Sumire could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear, deep within the skin, muscles, and bone she leaned against. She didn't find herself thinking of anything. Instead, she gazed at the various angles and curves on his skin, the definition of his muscles. _I can't believe I had sex with him._

Her head moved slightly against his chest, looking down to his waist and legs. _He's asleep._ Her cheeks became hot with embarrassment from gazing at his flaccid manhood for more than a few seconds. _Why am I looking at it? Stop it, that's weird._ She looked up this time, wanting to see his face. His mouth hung open, his eyes were shut, his usually slicked back hair was slightly ruffled. She attempted to adjust herself, but the arm around her waist squeezed her tighter.

A feeling of fear swelled in her chest only to ease itself as his arm loosened. He grunted, then lifted the same limb to his face to rub against his eyelids.

"Shit didn't mean to fall asleep."

Sumire felt a bit of hair stuck to the side of her face when she finally raised her head from his chest.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

"No, I've just been laying here."

She shifted against the warm body she pressed against, her skin sticking to his from dried sweat. A soft moan left her lips as she stretched her tense limbs. _I need another shower._ A hand touched her, and she turned to the gray-haired man still laying on the bed, his lavender eyes were studying her smooth, soft skin. An urge to carve the flesh enveloped him for only a moment. _No, she's not a sacrifice she's…_

"What're you looking at?"

"How fucking sexy you are."

"It never ends with you."

He groaned as he stretched one leg, then the other.

"I've only just gotten started."

She rolled her eyes, unsure now about her situation. _What do I do now, I just moved in with him, and now we're lying here naked. I really make all these mistakes… is this a mistake?_

"I'm hungry."

She rubbed her stomach, considering his statement.

"I could eat."

He sat up, launched himself off the bed, and casually walked out of his bedroom door with no clothes on. Sumire slid off the sheets and pulled her shorts and shirt back on. She picked up her thigh highs, underwear, and bra then hid it by her suitcase. Before following him, she opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of his boxer briefs. _Of course, he wears underwear that hides nothing._

When she stepped out of the bedroom, she noticed the smell of bacon. _He's not…_ In the kitchen, she spotted him in front of the stove.

"Please tell me you're not cooking bacon naked."

"I do it all the time, don't worry about it."

"You are going to burn yourself."

"I said relax, snack-size, I know what I'm doing."

 _Snack-size?_

"Please put on some underwear at least."

He turned his head to her:

"Why? You don't want to look at my ass anymore?"

Her face reddened.

"Exactly."

"Would you prefer I turn around?"

"Please no."

"It's nothing you haven't seen," he moved closer to her, still holding a spatula into the sauté pan, "It's nothing you haven't felt inside you."

Just as he was finishing his sentence the thin slices of meat crackled in the pan. He cursed loudly, causing his hand to slap down the spatula and a large amount of grease to splash out. He let go and stumbled away, leaping as though a fire were licking at his heels. Sumire watched in a mix of awe and discomfort as the bare man jumped around the linoleum, his hand reaching towards his bottom to wipe away the grease burning his skin. He rushed to the refrigerator, swung it open, spun around and stuck his rear inside. He sighed loudly, letting his head fall.

The awe remained for quite a bit longer, recalling the image of his leaping over and over.

"A… are you okay?" Her voice was shaking.

"My ass fucking hurts."

She could no longer hold it in; she burst out laughing loudly, clutching at her stomach when the muscles clenched. The tears rolled down her face, and she crumpled to her knees. Hidan tried closing the door on himself, but he was still completely visible.

"Kill me."

Amidst her tears, she went to the stove to shut off the burner. Still giggling uncontrollably, she walked over to the man seated in the refrigerator.

"Go lay down, I'll bring you some ice." She managed to say.

He snatched the boxer briefs from her hand and stalked to the living room. Sumire quickly wiped away the imprint his bottom made on one of the shelves with a few paper towels. _I'll need to disinfect this, haha._ She closed the refrigerator, opened the freezer, and retrieved some ice cubes. She wrapped them in paper towels, they melted slightly as she carried them to the living room. Hidan was laying on his stomach, with his chin on his folded forearms, glaring at the armrest. She knelt beside him, resisting bursting into another bout of intense laughter. She gently dabbed the wet paper towel against the red welts in his skin, some on his lower back but most on his bottom. He was too embarrassed to make a comment, even though he wanted to.

"I told you." She said softly.

"Fuck off."

She patted his muscular bicep but did not respond, still gently cooling the red spots on his pale skin.

He cursed, burying his head beneath his arms.

"Does it really hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"No."

"I can go get you some burn cream."

"It's fine."

She pressed harder into one, and he lifted his head:

"Fuck!"

"You need burn cream."

"Fine, whatever." He hissed.

"I'll be back Mr. Grumpies."

"See you in a bit, weirdo."

Back in Hidan's room, she dressed quickly – she was uncomfortable with the idea of walking out without a bra or underwear – and exited the front door. She used her phone to locate the nearest medicine store which was only a few blocks away. As she walked, she remembered she hadn't washed up before leaving. When she thought she was alone, she sniffed her armpit. _Oh gosh, I stink like sweat. I probably smell like sex._

X

By the time she returned he had regained his usual confidence and hard-headedness. He grinned as she approached him.

"There's my ass rubber."

She paused, contemplating the statement deeply. _The fuck._

"Do it yourself."

"C'mon cutie I can't reach."

"Yes, you can!" She tossed the bag to his face.

He caught it before it could hit him. He pulled out the small tube of burn cream and tried to apply it himself.

"Am I doing it?"

"You should be able to feel it." She glanced from his rear to any other part of the living room.

"I can't tell."

He really just wants me to rub his ass. _He is such a freak!_

"Liar."

"At least squirt it over it!"

She sighed loudly.

"Please." He simpered at her.

She winced:

"Ugh, gross."

"What?"

"You being polite. It's gross."

He chuckled:

"C'mon! I'll treat you to more food later, just pour it out on the burns."

"Fine." She snatched the bottle from his hand.

She knelt beside him and carefully squeezed droplets of white across his back and bottom.

"There."

As he massaged the cream, she went to the kitchen to disinfect the refrigerator before she forgot. _I'm not letting his butt germs contaminate anything. It's probably already kind of late for that._ As she cleaned, she heard him shuffling about the small space behind her.

"Man." He groaned.

When she glanced at him, she was relieved that he had put on his boxer briefs.

"What?"

"I wanted to make some sandwiches with this, but they got burned."

"How burned?" she was disposing of the disinfectant wipes in a small trash bin.

"It's black at the edges."

"It might still be edible."

She approached him, and he lifted a piece of bacon. She nipped at the thin strip of meat, crunching through it quickly.

"It's okay. I'd eat it."

He made a sound of acceptance and got to work laying out slices of bread.

"You okay with American mayo?"

"In small amounts."

He made another noise that she assumed was an acknowledgment of her response. Sumire idled near him for a short while longer, only to return to his bedroom in search of a hair tie.

"Snack-size, get back here." He called just as she had found one in her suitcase.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Yeah, why? Did you prefer short-shit?"

"No, snack-size is tolerable." She followed the nearly naked man into the living room.

"What type of sandwich is this?" she asked when they had seated themselves on the navy couch.

"It's a BLT."

"…BLT?"

"Bacon, lettuce, tomato."

"Oh, I see."

"You've never had one before?"

"I'm not that familiar with western stuff."

"Well get used to it."

"Do you not like traditional food?" she bit into her sandwich, the mayo seeped over the edges of the vegetables and smeared against her cheeks.

She licked and wiped while staring at the sandwich in concentration.

"So much mayo." She said faintly.

"Crap, mixed em up, here."

He switched their sandwiches, she bit her new one and found it to be a much cleaner bite.

"And naw."

She giggled slightly at his nonchalant dismissal of traditional Japanese food. _I guess I'll be trying a lot of new stuff while I'm here…_ She blushed when she repeated the thought. _I have already tried new things._ The man beside her wasn't paying attention, he was preoccupied with wolfing down his food.

"We need to get the rest of your stuff."

"I can do it tomorrow after class. I don't have much left… and I'm too tired today."

"I bet you are."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smirking. She huffed in response. He let out a chuckle then patted her knee.

"I'm gonna be in my room for a little while. Don't come in unless it's an emergency. Got it?"

"…why?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just don't okay?"

"…okay…"

When he left she released a deep, exhausted sigh. _I am so… confused. I feel like I shouldn't be here and that I rushed into everything that just happened._ The longer she thought over what had occurred earlier that day, the longer it took her to finish her meal. _Geeze, what is wrong with me?_ She spent the rest of the afternoon in that way, seated on the navy couch staring at nothing and considering leaving. The sun was finally setting, and she looked out the window.

"Hey, snack-size,"

"Yes?"

She turned her head only to leap back at an angle, falling off the couch and landing hard on her hip.

"Holy shit, Hidan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Calm down."

She stared in shock at the man standing a few feet away, who was covered from head to toe in black paint, complete with a white skeleton-like outline atop it.

"It's part of my ritual, I have to do it once a day."

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Great, now let's take a shower."

"…huh? What? What are you even?"

"C'mon, you can help me wash the paint off."

She slowly stood, rubbing the aching part of her hip.

"Um… I…"

He took her wrist.

"It'll be fun."

"Your ideas of fun are super questionable."

He guided her gently towards the bathroom, Sumire felt some apprehension, but her body moved despite it. She looked over his back in the short interval between the living room and the bathroom. _He put on black underwear or…_ Her eyes widened. _Seriously Hidan. Seriously._

She stood to the side while he turned on the water, his hands fiddling with the knobs. He stepped in when the water was just right. The black paint immediately began to drip off the top of his forehead. His hands and face slowly returned to their normal pale color, and he finally looked at her.

"You coming?"

Hidan observed her as she slid her blouse up over her shoulders. _Finally…_

"Do you have to stare at me?"

"Fuck yeah."

She spun away from him to pull down her shorts and bra. She used her arms to cover her breasts, and she turned slightly to him.

"Look away."

"Why? I've already seen you naked."

"Just do it."

"Fine." He faced the faucets, complaining in his head, but saying nothing aloud lest she changed her mind.

Sumire slid off her underwear then stepped into the ceramic basin behind him. The water around her feet was a thin black color because of the paint still running down Hidan's body. He grabbed a loofah hanging from the wall and covered it in body wash, he lathered it and held back over his shoulder.

"Will you do my back?"

"How nice of you to ask."

She took it from him and gently began to scrub away at his skin.

"You can be rougher than that."

She only moved slightly harder. She reached Hidan's lower back and placed the loofah back into his hand.

"There,"

"Let's switch."

"Switch what?"

"Places, I'm the only one in the water."

"…okay."

Sumire was, in fact, cold and bare, her feet the only part of her that was even slightly damp. They shifted until she was in front, standing in the warm water facing away from him. He licked his lips while she massaged some body wash onto her skin, ignoring the man behind her that was staring at her.

"I'll do your back."

He brushed the long dark strands of hair over her shoulders and used his bare hands. Sumire focused on her hair while he did so. She was not concerned that Hidan wasn't using a loofah. _Why am I not worried though?_ She squeezed the soap from her scalp. _Shouldn't I be worried that he'll try something? I'm…_

"What's bugging you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're tensing up."

"Oh…"

His large hands rested on her shoulders.

"You've got something on your mind."

"…I guess."

"What's up?"

She slowly turned around, being careful not to slip, and looked up at his face.

"Why am I so comfortable with you?"

"Well… we fucked. That's one thing."

Her face reddened.

"You trust me enough to put my dick in you, so why wouldn't you trust me about other stuff, like just being naked around each other?"

"What are we doing Hidan?"

"Taking a shower."

"No… I mean us… what are we?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know."

"…I don't know either."

"Well then don't think too hard about it."

"…but…"

"You need to relax, snack-size. Just let what happens, happen. You're too serious for your own good."

"I'm not a booty call."

"I didn't say you were."

He knew she was crying, though the water did well enough to hide her tears.

"But I don't know if I want to date you."

The statement made his shoulders feel heavy. He slipped his fingers through the hairs on Sumire's scalp and brushed them back so he could see her face clearly.

"We'll figure it out as we go."

"I thought you were a one-night stand type of person."

"Yeah, for chicks that don't matter."

"…that sounds horrible."

"Don't worry about all that,"

"I don't think I could stand thinking about you with other women if we are… if we are…"

He sighed rather loudly.

"I haven't fucked another girl in at least six weeks."

Her slightly red eyes widened. _He hasn't… since… we met?_

"So again, don't worry too much."

He brushed a thumb under her eye.

"Let's just have fun, okay?"

The urge to kiss him filled her. She rose onto her toes, reaching up to his face, and put her lips to his. He cupped her bottom with one hand as her body molded against his, supporting her. His other hand went to the small of her back.

He groaned against her lips when his hardness pressed to her stomach. They parted, and he was smirking at her:

"You ready for round two?"

"Can we go slow again?"

"You're killing me with that shit, but fine. Anything you want. I'll get you into the rough stuff soon."

She bit her lip.

"Well… you can spank me… a little bit."

He scooped her up immediately and dashed out of the bathroom and back to his bed, with her giggling, and the showerhead still running at full blast.

 **Friday Midmorning**

Hidan had made little use of the navy-blue couch that week, in the evening he'd be beckoned to join a small woman in his own bed, who was complaining about the cold. Sleep wouldn't come until sometime after that when they had exhausted the last of their strength. This morning he awoke to the gentle pushes of two small hands against his shoulders.

"Wake up, we have to go to work."

He was halfway on top of her, his face pressed into the space between her breasts, a single arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She shook him again, earning a grumble and some squeezes.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" he asked without lifting his head.

"No, I don't want to be late."

He grunted and rolled onto his back so she could escape. As she dressed he checked the time.

"We have two hours… it takes the bus 45 minutes to get there… that leaves us an hour and fifteen minutes… If it takes us twenty minutes to get ready, then we have a whole 55 minutes." He was sitting up now.

"When did you get so good at math?"

"Well, when it's important."

She rolled her eyes while leaning forward to position her bra. Hidan climbed off the bed and tugged her towards him before she could hook it into place.

"Hidan." She whined.

He planted kisses all along her thin shoulder to her neck, his large hands smoothed down her slight curves, to her front, then back up to cup her breasts.

"Nothing like a good pounding before work."

He used one hand to slide down her panties, then trailed his fingers down her rear and between her legs. He hummed in amusement when he felt dampness.

"You're even ready for me."

"Don't talk so much and do it already!" She had reached into his dresser and pulled out one of the few remaining condoms in the once full box.

Hidan was always delighted by how eager she was. At first, he thought she would be invariably shy, apprehensive, unsure that engaging in this activity with him would cause her to suddenly panic, but each time they did, he found her more excited than the last. He snatched the plastic from her and tore it with his fingers, quickly placing the material around his swollen self, then positioned her with one hand.

Sumire cried out as he pushed himself inside of her, already thrusting his hips hungrily against hers. Her hands went to his wrists, her constant moans in time with each slap.

"Ah… Hidan… ah…"

He was making low snarling sounds, his grip on her hips tightening.

"Please… ah… hurry…"

He angled her down further, causing her to grab her own ankles to keep from falling. Her voice rose in pitch as his length stroked a more sensitive spot inside her. He doubled the force and speed suddenly, the volume rising exponentially, the intensity led them both to their limits. They remained as they were for a few moments, coming down from their high.

"Fuck."

He helped her stand up straight after slipping out of her and moved towards the trashcan to dispose of the soiled condom. Sumire stretched then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She put up her hair in a bun. Hidan came in while she was finishing up, he rapidly bathed himself and followed her back to his room where she was fully dressed.

"The next bus leaves soon, hurry up."

"I'm going I'm going!"

X

"Sumire-chan!" Tobi bounded across the foyer and hugged Sumire hard.

"Tobi-san." She squirmed in his grip.

"Hands off." The gray-haired man beside her pulled her from Tobi's grip by her upper arm.

Tobi tipped his masked face and mimicked a scratching motion against the orange painted wood. Sumire looked up at Hidan. _Are we… are we making something official?_ He dropped his hand and stalked off.

"Sumire-san and Hidan-san are getting along very very well."

Sumire stuck her tongue at Tobi, and he bounced to the second floor where Hidan had gone.

X

Hidan went upstairs where Kakuzu was busy in front of a computer screen. As he entered the older man's office, a smile came upon his face. _This week couldn't have gone better._

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing." He snickered. "Well…"

"Nevermind, I don't care."

"C'mon old man, be a good sport." He pulled up a chair beside the large oak desk and plopped down.

Kakuzu grunted without looking at him.

"She probably doesn't want me to tell you though…"

"Who?"

"Snack-size."

The green and pink eyes narrowed.

"The cute one with a great ass."

"Just spit out what you're trying to say, as you can see I'm trying to work."

"She's a great lay."

The fingers that had been flying over the keys halted. He looked directly at the smug face of the Jashinist.

"She slept with you."

"Yup."

As quickly as he had frozen, he was typing again.

"Almost every day this week."

Kakuzu continued to work, processing the information carefully.

"She's a screamer."

"Enough. If she hears you talking like that, do you think she'd speak to you again?"

"Like you'd tell anyone, Kakuzu-chan."

His responses ceased, and he ignored him while Hidan went on and on about his week.

Outside the door, Tobi straightened. He placed his hands behind his back while stretching one long leg in front of him. He strode back to the foyer, ready to spill his new information to the first person that crossed his path.


	4. Dopi

"Sumire-chan, does sex hurt for women?"

Her body flinched as though she had been pinched in the spine and she looked at Tobi.

"W-why are you asking me something like that all of a sudden?"

Deidara's eyes were narrowed from beneath the thin curtain that was his blonde hair. He was crouched low with a scraper and some paper towels. Up until the masked man had interrupted, Sumire and Deidara had been placed on gum-duty. Some patrons of the hall didn't think twice about spitting their chewed candies out onto the expensive carpeting and once in awhile the crew members had to spend a few hours thoroughly de-gunking the floors, because there wasn't a chance in hell that Kakuzu would order a carpet cleaning service.

"Well…" he fidgeted a bit.

The hesitation was only a show, he fully intended to make a mess.

"Then why would a woman scream during sex?"

He only liked to create some confusion.

"It's just an exaggeration, Tobi, hm." Deidara knew she became embarrassed with these sorts of conversations.

He was looking up at him. Still, his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Some girls moan a lot during stuff like that, some can get really loud, especially if it's good."

Sumire went back to crouching, her face deeply reddened as she sprayed a fluid over the piece of gum they were supposed to be tending to.

"Then it must have been really good… Sumire-chan."

Deidara saw her curling up tighter, her gaze locked on the floor.

"Oi, can you go somewhere?" he snarled at the man who apparently wanted to say more.

"Hai!" Tobi skipped off.

"He's always on something, hm," Deidara grumbled, still glaring at him as he disappeared back into the foyer.

Meanwhile, Sumire was still staring at the floor. _Why did he say that? Why would he say something like to me? He knows I can be sensitive about things like that, but he still said it. But it wouldn't come out of nowhere… he had to have thought of it because of something he told… he always has some weird information or scheme going on…_

"Sumire."

She looked up.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's pry this gum off."

"Un."

They worked with little conversation. The blonde was making comments and small talk, but Sumire wasn't responding much. They finally managed to get the last bits of the gum off the carpet, and he said:

"You're not okay. Talk to me, hm."

"I'm just… I'm just wondering why he said that to me still. It… it's making me nervous."

"You know he's always saying whatever bullshit he can come up with. He just wants to get under your skin. Ignore him."

She headed towards the next piece of gum without a response to his encouragement. It bothered her. Something about Tobi's demeanor had depressed her. Deidara patted her shoulder when he made it to her side again. She looked at him.

"Something else is bothering you, un."

"Will you keep a secret?"

"It's about Hidan again? You slept with him?"

Tears were in her eyes.

"Wait? Did he hurt you?" he squeezed her upper arm. "Was it not consensual?"

"It was! It was…"

"It sounds like it wasn't, hm."

"It was, it really was, it's just…" she crouched to work while they talked. "I asked him not to go around bragging about it."

Deidara made a face at the floor. _She expected him to listen? It's fucking Hidan._ He could see the frustration in her eyes. _She didn't expect him to keep it a secret, but she was hoping he would do it for her?_ He sighed. _She's a sweet thing, but I guess it's just what was going to happen. She's going to be upset with him, and he's going to be an idiot and play it off like it's no big deal. Fucking piece of shit. You don't deserve her._ His thoughts became progressively aggressive, and soon he was glaring.

"Deidara-san?"

"Huh?"

"You look mad. It was consensual! I agreed! Okay."

They were both standing again.

"It's not that." he huffed.

X

"Hidan-san is very happy today." Tobi had done his rounds and decided to end it with the one he knew would give him the least reaction.

Kisame was the only person who could reach the lights in the foyer without having to get a step stool. It was dark, for he had shut off the circuits to prevent his hands from being burned while he replaced the older bulbs.

"Is he?" he wasn't much interested in what Tobi had to say.

He assumed that he had some gossip. Kisame knew this man well, he knew he enjoyed meddling in others lives for amusement. Sometimes he too would be genuinely entertained by hearsay, but he had a feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen today and that that something was going to be Tobi's fault.

"Yes. I didn't know lots of sex could make a person so happy."

Kisame wasn't jolted, but he knew what Tobi meant by his statement. _So Sumire gave in to Hidan, huh? But it is Hidan, they might have gone casual… I guess it will be interesting to see how this plays out._

X

A small crowd had gathered around Sumire, who was crying. Deidara had a hand on her head. Sasori looked irritated, and Itachi's calm face was filled with concern.

"Move out." Sasori snarled.

"I'm sure anyone else would be willing to take you in. Myself included." Itachi added.

Deidara had set out on a lecture. He explained his thoughts exactly and caused her to burst into a fit of sobs that had drawn the other two men to her side. Kisame and Tobi poked their heads into the hall because of the sound. It was then that Hidan came down the steps into the foyer.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sumire-chan is crying."

"What?"

He didn't wait for them to repeat and he jogged into the hall.

"Oi! What's going on?" he stopped because they were all blocking him. "Babe, are you okay?"

 _Babe?_ Each of the men thought.

She stared at him, her eyes were red.

"I asked you not to tell anyone." she sobbed.

"Tell anyone what?"

"Don't play dumb." Deidara snapped.

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Wait… what the fuck did I do?"

"Go." Sasori's growled.

Hidan, genuinely confused, took a step back. _What the fuck just happened? Why am I the bad guy?_

"Snack-size, c'mere," he said.

Sumire was upset, but she wanted to talk to him alone. She started to move, and Sasori took hold of her sleeve. He shook his head when she turned to him. _Wait, but I…_ The three men kept staring him down. And he snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you're glaring at?"

"You, you piece of shit, un."

"So does someone want to tell me what the fuck I did then?"

 _Let me talk to him…_

"Snack-size, c'mon. Will you tell me?"

She opened her mouth.

"We're done here." Itachi pushed her gently.

The three men guided her away from the Jashinist who could only watch with a look of fury. _Those shitfaces._ He kicked one of the chairs in the rows and leaped while clutching his foot.

"FUCK."

He limped back to the foyer where Kisame was wide-eyed, and Tobi was chuckling with a gloved hand against his mask.

"What?" he roared.

"Hidan-san, you shouldn't go around bragging," Tobi said.

His eyes widened. He was an idiot, but not entirely. Tobi dodged every fist Hidan threw at him while Kisame watched in a mix of shock and amusement. _I wasn't expecting it to happen this fast._

In addition to every swing fist, he spat curse after curse. Then his knuckles met the wall at full force. He released another roar, this time in pain, and clutched at his bleeding hand.

The group that had just made it backstage heard the commotion. Sumire took the opportunity to slip past them and run. Of course, they followed, but she didn't care. She knew that sound.

"Hidan!"

She saw the blood. She saw Hidan land on his knees gripping his hand. In a flash, she was in front of him.

"What the hell?" she was exasperated.

"You idiot." she slapped his arm while kneeling. "You fucking idiot."

He didn't flinch. He only watched Sumire as she weakly beat against his chest.

"You're so stupid. You're so fucking stupid."

The rest of the men watched in a bit of awe as the pair on the floor who were gazing into each other's eyes. They saw an intimacy there that not one of them had with her. Hidan's eyes were red, but he was not crying. There was affection in his look none had seen before.

"You fucking idiot." she leaned on his shoulder.

"I heard you the first time."

"Shut up."

X

They were finally left alone. She tended to his wounds in one of the empty offices, but they were mostly silent. He would grimace as she cleaned the injuries, but he didn't try to start a conversation. When they were done she said:

"I'll see you at home."

 _She's still mad… it wasn't my fucking fault… well… it kind of was. She asked me not to tell anyone, but I talked to Kakuzu… He didn't say anything to anyone though so what the fuck?_

He was irritated throughout the rest of the day. _It had to be fucking Tobi. That fucking masked-face bitch. She's not gonna listen to me until I get home though… maybe I should get her something on the way… fuck… but what?_

X

Sumire was half-asleep when she heard the front door open. _He's late…_ But she did not rise to greet him. She was exhausted from the day. _Maybe we'll talk about it tomorrow… unless he comes to speak to me himself._ She heard something crash to the floor and some skittering. _What the hell?_ Eventually, he knocked on the door. He opened it enough that he could stick his head through.

"Okay, wait I know you're still upset." He looked down the hall as though he were checking on something. "And I know I fucked up… damn it…"

He rushed back to the living room. She could hear his curses and some movement. _What the hell is he doing?_ He returned but only with half of his body in the doorway, the other half was hidden behind the wall.

"I know you're never gonna forgive me, but I also know you get really cold at night, this house is cold. I get it. So…"

He paused again and darted his head out of sight. He was cursing again, and she thought she heard a "stop it."

"So while you're mad at me, I went out and got something to keep you warm." All of a sudden he was struggling.

Out of his arms sprang a small dog with a fluffy, tan coat and a curled tail. Sumire gasped and sat straight up gazing at the animal that dashed about the room in excitement.

"W-what…"

The dog leaped onto the bed and immediately licked her face. She scratched behind its ears, and her expression brightened. She giggled as it eagerly spun around in front of her. Then put its paws on her hand, requesting more petting. She laid down, and it cuddled against her abdomen, enjoying the feel of the small hand caressing its fur.

Hidan was grinning as he watched the woman's entire demeanor change. But tears began streaming down her face. The dog rose then lapped up the salty streaks.

"Wait. What? Did I fuck up again? Do you not like him?"

She shook her head.

 _Fuck._

"He's perfect."

"Oh…" He approached the bed but did not touch it. "Why are you crying though, babe?"

"I don't know."

The dog laid down again, gazing at Sumire's face and panting but not looking distressed. In fact, it's tail still wagged.

"I've never had a pet before. I'm just so happy…" She sniffled and wiped her nose. "What's his name?"

"The pound said his name was Chaiiro. But I've been calling him Tonchiki all day."

The dog's ears perked up at hearing the word. (Tonchiki = the Japanese equivalent of dimwit)

"You can't name him that!" She exclaimed, glaring at the man who had taken a seat near her legs.

"Okay… how about Di Ei." (Di = the letter D. Ei = the letter A.)

"Di Ei?"

"Short for Dumbass."

She gently kicked his hip and frowned at him.

"Hidan that's awful."

"Well, you pick one."

He put a hand on her ankle to keep her from kicking him again.

"He has such a dopey face."

"Dopi."

"Dopi?"

"Dopi."

She smiled at the dog and laid her head against the pillows. Her fingers ruffled the fur atop its head, and she whispered the name again. After a few more seconds of attention, it jumped down to the hardwood floor. It sniffed in a circle then crouched.

"Oh fuck, no! Dopi!" Hidan stood.

Sumire started laughing. The man dashed out of the room to retrieve some paper towels and disinfectant. He was cleaning up the mess while the dog returned to Sumire for more attention. She could hear him grumbling:

"Damn dog. Shitting on my floor. Doesn't he know I rent. Fuck man. How am I gonna get this stain out? Shit."

Sumire put the small animal aside and hopped off the bed to help him clean the remains of the accident. He sat back on his ankles, groaning in annoyance while she disposed of everything in the trash can. She grabbed some hand sanitizer and handed him the bottle. While he was busy, she dropped to her knees and pecked him on his chin.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked directly at her, and she showed him a bright smile.

"C'mere."

He grabbed her waist and drew her close so he could kiss her. The softest moan vibrated against his lips, and he let out a low growl. When they separated, he looked up at the dog perched on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Dopi, I'm gonna need that bed right now."

She giggled as he scooped her up and tossed her. Dopi darted out of the way, then pranced around comforter. Hidan was on top of her just as quickly, but she put her hands on his chest.

"We are not doing it with a dog on the bed or even in the room, okay?"

"Why? It's not like he knows what we're doing."

"No! Just no! Get him out or no!"

"Fine."

He grabbed the happy dog by the middle and tried carrying him to the doorway. However, he frantically tossed and turned in his grip, pushing with its short legs against Hidan's arms.

"Dopi. No. Outside you fucker."

He placed it on the carpet in the hallway and shut the door. As he returned to the bed, they heard the sound of paws scratching against the wood. Sumire was giggling again.

"He's gonna fuck up the door. Damn it. Why did I get you a fucking dog?" he hissed.

He looked back at her amused face. _That fucking smile is why._ His tongue brushed over his lips, and he leaped onto the bed.

"In honor of our new roommate, I say we do doggy style."

"You are gross!"

He grabbed her leg to yank her down the bed sheets until their faces were at the same level. The tip of his nose grazed her cheek. The breath of a soft chuckle passed across her heated skin.

"I bet you got a little wet just from thinking about it."

She turned away from him, her heart fit to burst from her chest. _He's so dirty! I can't stand him._ She felt his fingers against her abdomen, teasing against the edge of her shorts.

"Not talking, huh."

He suddenly flipped her over and tugged the shorts to her ankles.

"Those are some sexy panties."

 _What is he talking about? They're solid colored? How is that sexy? He's such a freak!_

"How about we grab those handcuffs again?"

She shifted onto her hip to look up at him.

"I'm not feeling very… dominating."

"I didn't say they were for me."

"On me?" she pointed at herself with an expression of shock.

His large hands caressed her midriff, then traveled up and down her thighs.

"No?"

"I don't know how I would react… I might freak out," she admitted.

"That's why we pick a safe word."

"Safe word?"

"Ah, if you say it then no matter what we stop."

"...what word?"

"Usually something that we never say during… probably food. Cuz I'm not into food shit."

"Um… uh… Wasabi?"

"Gross."

He hopped off the bed and calmly went to the closet. He returned with a fluffy pair of handcuffs.

"Perfect though." he chuckled and climbed back on top of her.

He kissed her gently, earning another aroused moan. He tugged her shorts off her legs with one hand and tossed them aside. They quickly descended into a plethora of passionate kisses. His hands were surprisingly gentle as they cupped and kneaded her.

Then there was a loud bark. Hidan lifted his head for second and looked back at the door. When there was no sound, he was upon her again. It was only a second later that another bark filled the house.

"How am I supposed to stay horny with a damn dog barking in the background?"

"Why did you get him if he was just gonna annoy you?"

He flopped onto his side, looking at her.

"You were pissed at me. It was all I could think of to make you feel better."

"It doesn't change what you did…"

He frowned. _Sumire, just talk about it now, maybe you can resolve this…_

"Why did you tell Tobi?"

"I didn't! I told…" He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I was just chatting with Kakuzu. He gets irritated when I brag about you. I was just doing it for kicks. I didn't say shit to Tobi."

"...then Kakuzu-sama told him?"

"Kakuzu isn't a gossip. He doesn't give a shit about stuff like that, it was fucking Tobi. He was probably eavesdropping."

Sumire suddenly felt sad. She curled up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was upset with herself for cursing at him, for letting the men overshadow her, for not having the courage to directly talk to him herself. Hidan slung an arm around her and planted a loud, wet kiss on her forehead.

"Ew." she wiped the saliva. "Don't slobber all over me!"

He chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" she hissed.

"I'll be the stud, and you be the bitch in heat."

"You are so gross!"

He cupped between her thighs, and she gasped.

"But you're panties are soaked."

"Shush."

"You're a pervert too." he grinned.

"No, I'm not!"

"The idea of taking it from behind like a bitch is getting you hot, isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Want me to put a tail on you?" he was still chuckling, but his hand was gently rubbing back and forth. "Or maybe some ears? How about a suit? We can go full on furry if you want?"

She gently punched him in the chest.

"You're gross."

"Just the ears then?" he whispered.

The light friction made her release a soft whine. After another second she asked:

"...what kind of ears?"


	5. Goshujin-sama

Dopi's fluffy tail wagged eagerly despite no attention being paid to him. It was merely the position that he was in and the repetitive up and down movement that he seemed to enjoy. He released a single sharp bark then patted his soft pink paws against the small of Sumire's back.

"No, Dopi I'm ticklish!"

"Don't wiggle around babe."

"Sorry!"

Her arms tightened around Hidan's broad chest and her cheek pressed into his shoulder blade. Thanks to his broad build, she wouldn't slip off of him while he did his push-ups, but having the dog on top of her back made it difficult not to move.

A low curse drifted out from beneath her.

"You can do it! Just ten more!" she encouraged with a gentle slap against his bare pectoral.

"Slave-driver." he hissed.

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead then soaked into the black shag rug underneath him. His arms trembled as he lowered himself. His nose grazed the carpet, and he rose again, this time groaning as he did so.

"Nine!"

"Fuck."

"Go go go go!"

"At least get the dog off." he snapped.

"You've made it this far! You can finish it!"

He managed to lower himself again.

"Eight!"

"Fucking shit bitch fuck."

"Don't waste your air complaining. Next one!"

His arms twitched, and he collapsed.

"No!"

The stack of bodies landed with a thump. Hidan released another loud sound, this time laced with exhaustion.

"You made it to 92. You were so close."

She edged her way up his back to get a peek at his sweat-soaked face. Dopi leaped off her and trotted around the pair, yipping in excitement, but also pausing to jump at Hidan's outstretched arms.

"Go away dog," he mumbled.

"Don't be mean. He was helping."

He groaned in annoyance then rolled onto his back. She slipped off of him just before he did so and now climbed halfway onto his chest.

"You should thank him." she teased. "He's helping you tone those muscles."

He playfully flexed his arms only to let them drop loudly onto the carpet. She inched her way high enough so she could prop onto her elbows on either side of his head and plant a kiss on his chin. An immediate glaze set over his eyes and he was placing a large hand on her bottom.

"Pervert."

"Fuck yeah."

She yelped when his hand came down in a hard slap. The pain caused a tingle in her she wasn't completely adjusted to yet. Her cheeks were flushing, but she kissed him anyway. Something about the way he initiated these things made her ache a bit. She had always associated physical pain with trauma, but Hidan was slowly but surely teaching her its potential for pleasure.

"It's your damn fault."

"How is it my fault?" she snapped, gripping a lock of his grey hair and tugging it gently.

"Just thinking about you gives me a boner. How am I supposed to react when you're on top of me like this?"

"You're just obsessed with sex."

"No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm obsessed with having sex with you, babe."

"You're so weird." she made a move to climb off him.

Neither was very intuitive about these things. Hidan didn't realize the intensity of the statement he made, and she refused to acknowledge anything that came out of his mouth as more than a joke. Hidan quickly rolled her, so she was on her back beneath him. He took both her wrists.

"You're not getting away that easy."

It was in these moments that she noticed how differently she reacted to him. He was not gripping her wrists so tight that he would leave bruises. In fact, he held them so gently she knew she could slip away from him with ease. Though she did not want to move away.

He was much stronger and much larger, but she understood that she could trust him.

It was strange to admit, but Hidan was a decent guy.

He tucked his knees beneath her thighs and spread them apart expertly. Her toes wiggled in the air as he ground his bulge against her abdomen. His lips brushed her ear and whispered dirty things. She squirmed, unable to deny the odd fluttery heat that filled her body with each passing phrase.

"This time Dopi can watch while I make you meow."

"Stop it."

"I think you like it when we get kinky."

"No, I don't."

"Give me one little 'nya,' and I'll let you go."

Her lips pouted, and she turned away from him.

"Just one."

"Liar." she hissed.

"Just one, I promise."

She shook her head.

"Guess you're just gonna stay right here then."

Her fingers clenched when he bit her neck. A bolt rushed straight downwards to between her warm thighs. Her vision went just a bit hazy. The feel of his tongue had her eyelids fluttering, her body was squirming again, and she moaned so softly:

"Nya~"

He grinned and rose off her.

"See I kept my promise."

Now she deeply regretted complying. She kicked her legs in frustration and her cheeks puffed.

"Let me guess. You're super horny now?"

She nodded.

"Then just say so babe." he laughed.

He hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties and pulled them away in one quick slide. He chuckled at the sight of her excitement but made no further comment.

"Wait here. I'll get a condom." Hidan hopped up and was only a few feet away when he added. "Don't let Dopi lick you out while I'm gone. That's my job."

"Ew!" she grabbed a pillow from the floor and tossed it at his head.

Luckily for them, the dog had gone into the kitchen for a nap. Dopi was quite exhausted from the exercise, after all. She waited patiently for Hidan, staring at the ceiling while thinking of nothing in particular. The man returned a few moments later with nothing on, a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs in one hand, and a wrapped condom in the other.

"Hey, watch this?"

He planted both feet on either side of her legs and put his hands on his hips. Her eyes drifted to his torso then down to the organ he was repeatedly flexing up and down. She covered her eyes then groaned:

"I hate you so much."

"You're not watching!"

"Get away from me."

She pulled her legs up to her chest, and he dropped to his knees. His hands grabbed her ankles and pushed them apart.

"You don't hate this dick."

"I hate what's attached to it." she hissed.

When he climbed over her, he kissed her once. These were the kisses she like most. They were slow, light, and incredibly tender that they initiated tiny ripples of warmth in her core. He set his cuffs and condom aside so he could push both hands up her tank top.

"God I love these things."

"Why?"

She didn't react much to his pinches.

"Tits are just amazing."

He unveiled them quickly and dropped his head. She winced when he nibbled her, but Sumire wasn't extremely sensitive there. When he lifted his head he said:

"I want you on top."

"Why?" she whined.

"It's your turn to get a workout."

She pouted. Even as Hidan grabbed each of her wrists and secured the handcuffs around them.

"Not too tight?"

"No," her pout remained. "How am I supposed to be on top like this, huh?"

"You remember our safe word?"

"Wasabi!" she chirped, a different sort of excitement filled her.

"I want to be a little rougher today, babe. Would you be okay with calling me 'goshujin-sama'?"

"Yeah, that's okay," she sat up, pushing him into a criss-cross position, then sat in his lap.

Her hands playfully patted his chest, clicking the metal rings on the cuffs repeatedly.

"I'm gonna be telling you what to do. And also… I might demand you suck my dick. While you're down there just hold up three fingers if you want to stop, okay?"

"Okay. Just don't slap my face, please. That's probably the worst for me."

"Alright."

"And don't kick or punch or anything more than just open palm and not too hard."

"Just enough to sting, but not enough for a mark, right?"

She nodded. They kissed.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I know you get excited, but don't call me a slut okay."

"Bitch?"

She shook her head.

"We need a nickname then."

"Definitely not short-shit."

"Yeah. And snack-size is my regular name for you."

He crossed his legs under her, and she stretched her legs out. His arms wrapped around her and they cuddled as they both thought about it.

"Think of anything?" she asked after a minute.

"I was thinking pussy, but I can't be calling you pussy and talking about you're pussy. That's confusing."

She giggled. As she swayed in his lap a thought suddenly popped into her heard:

"What if you actually call me by my name?"

"Your name?"

"Un."

"Sumire."

"Un!"

"Your name is too cute."

Her pout returned. But he leaned close and said in a lower voice:

"But it just might work, Sumire."

He grinned when she shivered.

"If you get scared or don't like what I'm doing. Just say our safe word, and I'll stop."

She nodded.

"I know you might get scared that I'll get mad if you try to stop me." He cupped her face and nipped at her little nose.

She squeaked and pecked him.

"I won't. I promise. But I'll keep checking in. So don't get annoyed." he continued.

These were the conversations that made her chest feel incredibly warm.

"Thank you."

"You ready?"

Those tiny hands touched his cheeks, and she kissed him hard, grinding her hips against his and making him groan.

"Hai!" she called out when they parted.

This word was cut off by a sudden smack against her thigh, followed by a tight grip. She yelped but quickly bit her lip. The glistening lavender in his eyes changed when they were half-lidded.

"The only thing I want to hear out of that fucking mouth is, hai goshujin-sama."

She nodded. His hand came down again on the already reddened skin. She cried out louder, this time her body reacted with a leap and tremors.

"Hai, goshujin-sama!" she moaned.

His excited grin disappeared against a heated kiss. A large muscle forced its way between her lips and mercilessly curled against her much smaller tongue.

This was natural with Hidan. A few touches and her insides were aching, heat radiated from between her legs near his still fully swollen self. Their conversation only helped to arouse her. She wanted to skip all of the foreplay and hop on what was pressing to her lower abdomen, but she knew if she tried he would change the course of the session and deny her entirely until the very last moment.

He gripped a handful of her dark hair and leaned back.

"You know what I want in your mouth now." he pushed a thumb past her lips to keep her mouth open.

She repeated 'Hai goshujin-sama,' but it was muddled by the thumb bearing down on her tongue.

"Get to work."

Just the sight of her leaning down and bringing her face close to him sent warm waves through his body, followed by the image and faint feel of his tip brushing her slightly chubby cheek, had him biting his lip. Hidan loved this, it was his second favorite activity, but it was a rare occurrence. He didn't often ask, because he had a hunch that this was one of the most difficult things for her when it came to sex.

How many times had her abuser forced her to do this? He didn't know, because he was terrible at asking about intimate details concerning her past. But he prepared and discussed it with her enough if she weren't able to do she would have told him. He deliberately showed her time and time again, that he wouldn't do something if she were against it. It did cross his mind that she was pushing herself too much just to appease him, but it was quite the opposite. Their past conversations had been more extended, more in-depth about what she didn't want to hear from him and he remembered them all diligently. Even though the discussion leading up to this session was quick, it was a reconfirmation of all they'd discussed before. He was going to stand by it, no matter how cloudy his mind became.

Sumire was excited to do this because she trusted him. Dominance wrapped in consent, dominance enveloped in safety, and dominance with the necessary precept of trust was an extreme turn on for her.

Her tiny pink tongue darted out against his tip while her little fingers clasped around the base. Her lips clamped around him with an eccentric little hum, like a child latching onto a lollipop.

"Fuck." he breathed it out low.

Though she was only able to take a few inches. Her head bobbed along the length that was actually quite difficult for her to push any further.

 _I feel like my lips are stretching. He's so huge._

"God, you look so sexy with my cock in your mouth Sumire."

Her face flushed and she moved with increased fervor.

Hidan cursed again, louder this time.

"Look at me."

Those sparkling dark eyes awakened the beast within him. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed down while raising his hips simultaneously. She made a garbled sound around him, the vibrations of which pulled a moan from him.

 _She can't get any sexier._

Hidan kept at it, indulging in the feel of this part of her was too much to completely hold back. He could feel her teeth grazing him, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

Sumire couldn't handle this much at this time. Her hand patted his thigh, it took her another moment to recall their sign, and she held up three fingers. His grip in her hair loosened and he gently slipped his length from between her lips. Sumire coughed and wiped her mouth.

"You okay, babe?"

"My jaw is starting to hurt."

He cupped her chin.

"Sorry, I got too excited."

"I have a small mouth you know. I can barely fit you in any way."

His face reddened with pride and he planted a loving kiss on her pursed lips.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Not with that, okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Especially if your jaw is hurting."

Their next few moments were spent nuzzling and kissing. This moment was precisely the reason she tried new things with Hidan.

He continued:

"I still want you to ride me, babe."

"Hai! Goshujin-sama!"

Hidan stretched out on the carpet. She unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length. Just as she was told, she climbed on top of him and lowered her hips until he disappeared within her. A muffled, pitchy little cry released from her and her body quivered from the sensation of being filled.

 _Every single time, it feels so overwhelming. He's so big._

"Ne, Goshujin-sama, can I, can I move?"

"You want it that badly, Sumire?"

"Yes. Please. Goshujin-sama." she gasped.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I want to bounce up and down on Goshujin-sama's big cock! I want to feel Goshujin-sama's cock thrusting inside my pussy!"

Hidan couldn't withhold a loud, aroused groan. He caught the sound of cuffs clinking as her hands pressed against his abdomen. Though he adored the torture, he didn't want to deny her anything now.

"Fuckin do it, baby!"

Perhaps their roleplaying had weakened a bit, but the heightened state of excitement hadn't diminished in the slightest.

Even with just a few raises and drops of her hips, her eyes were rolling back. The friction had her trembling, each short stroke sent the most pleasurable of tingles outwards through her limbs.

The words that flowed freely from her open mouth were mixed with wanton cries of ecstasy. She repeatedly thanked her "Goshujin-sama" for rewarding her, moaned that she only wanted him, that she would behave for eternity if it meant she could always have this.

He wasn't expecting a thing. His eyes bulged out of his head, he could barely process each passing phrase, but it caused his body to jerk upwards into her out of sheer desire. The frantic meeting escalated their temperatures, quicker than either would have thought if either could think clearly.

Her release started with a scream, his with a curse. And moments later they returned to a collapsed heap of exhausted bodies. Both were panting hard. They descended from their euphoria and Hidan started undoing the fluffy pink handcuffs. He tossed them aside with a huff and let his arms drop onto the carpet again.

From a few feet, away Sumire heard her phone sounding with a notification. She rolled off of Hidan and crawled over to check it.

"Oh, crap,"

"What?"

"We're supposed to meet my friend today."

"What time?"

"In an hour."

"Shit."

"Let's get ready, hurry!"

"Alright, alright."

Both climbed to their feet. Just as Sumire was going to rush to the bathroom, Hidan caught her arm. He tugged her back to him and kissed her hard.

"Mmm," she rose into it a bit, then leaned away. "What?"

"You're the best, snack-size."

She giggled.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

"You're the best."

She pecked him, then wiggled from his grip toward the restroom to prepare.

 **Asami Meets the Couple**

Sumire entered the cafe with Hidan following behind her. His chin swept from one side to the other as he examined their surroundings like a dog coming to a new environment.

 _Oh my god, she's with the meathead. Oh no. Sumire what are you doing? I thought you hated him._

Asami hopped up from her seat with her usual amount of enthusiasm. She clasped Sumire in a tight embrace and swayed left and right.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

When she leaned back, she addressed the burly man standing behind her short friend. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was just a bit too tight and showed off his muscles. Covering his legs were a classic pair of jeans secured to his waist by a brown belt. His hands were tucked into those pockets, and he was still looking around at the ceiling and various parts of the room.

 _I mean he's sexy as hell, he's got muscles for days, but I explicitly recall her saying she hated him._

"Hello there," Asami spoke to him.

"Yo."

"Hidan this is Asami. Asami this is Hidan."

"So you're the one taking care of my Sumire?" Asami started.

That snarky grin appeared on his face:

"Oh yeah, I'm taking good care of her."

"Hey!" Sumire spun around and prodded his chest with an accusing finger. "You promised to behave."

"I am."

"You watch it!"

"I will. I will."

Asami watched this back and forth closely. She could see a dynamic. This was different from Sumire's relationship with Hisashi. He called all of the shots and whenever he said something she wouldn't dare argue or raise her voice. Sumire's lips clamped shut, and she obeyed with an expression of pain.

With this man she could see, she wasn't afraid to talk back. She wasn't afraid to demand things from him and by his reaction he made at least a slight effort to meet those demands.

 _It's an improvement, but…_

"So what are we eating? What kind of restaurant is this?" Hidan asked.

"Come to my table!" Asami waved them dramatically over.

Hidan eyed her suspiciously and plopped himself in a chair. Sumire sat beside him, and Asami sat across.

"So you work at the concert hall, Hidan?"

"Yeah."

"What's your position?"

"Stage crew."

"What is it that you do exactly?"

Asami rested her elbows on the table and hid her chin behind her fanned out fingers. Like a supervillain, she twiddled her fingertips as she asked her questions. Hidan wasn't paying much attention to her as he was reading the short menu.

"Salads?" he groaned lowly.

Sumire slapped his wrist.

"Don't be rude to my friend. She's asking you a question."

He looked up. When those lavender eyes met Asami's, she recognized simplicity. This wasn't a man capable of manipulating and controlling people in the way Hisashi had. No, this was a simple-minded man with a short attention span.

"It's okay Sumire," Asami said, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "We can talk in more detail after we get our food."

"All they got are salads." Hidan hissed.

Sumire took the menu from his hands and read it thoroughly. He was the type to get frustrated easily, and she often intervened before he became a handful.

"Look, there's a hamburger meal right here." Sumire pointed at the menu.

He glared at where her finger pressed and read through that item alone.

"It comes with a salad though."

"I'll eat the salad."

"Okay."

 _Oh my god, it's like he's five. Sumire what the fuck._

"And then I'll have…"

Hidan's arm hooked over her shoulders. He stared directly at her as she read through the menu with herself in mind. Asami studied these two intensely. The first instant she saw trouble she was going to call it out. Asami was the kind of woman who pushed herself into others lives out of concern.

"Coffee and some soup."

"You drink too much coffee."

"You talk too much."

That large grin appeared on his face again.

 _Huh. So he doesn't get mad, he actually likes it when she talks back to him. Hmm, I sense someone who is a bit of a…_

"Are you all ready to order?"

"Oh yes!"

The waitress left as quickly as she arrived and Asami attempted to continue her previous conversation, but the man across from her was messing with Sumire's hair.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"You're rude."

"But you're too cute."

Again that grin appeared. _Oh no. He doesn't stop. If he doesn't stop with just this, then that means he never stops. Damn it Sumire._ Asami looked up when Sumire spoke again.

"Hidan."

He straightened a bit.

"That's enough."

The intensity of those dark eyes made him sigh:

"Hai. Hai."

His arm slipped off, and he sat back. _So, maybe he does listen? But it takes her a few tries. That's not exactly good. Sumire needs to be with someone who will listen to her the first time. This is a breeding ground for another bad relationship. I should try to talk to her soon._

"Hidan-san, what are your intentions with my precious Sumire? Hmm?"

He snatched up his complimentary cup of water and took a large gulp.

"What?"

"What are your intentions?"

"In- what?"

Sumire looked at him.

"Intentions. Like what do you plan to do? What do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do with you?"

"Yes,"

She watched the leer form, and she reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Don't you dare."

Asami's expression transformed from abated excitement to gawk. _He's a beefcake, and he's got a dirty mind. Sumire you hit the jackpot, but also he needs to chill a bit. Save that mess for the bedroom buddy!_

His arm hooked around Sumire's head, and he poked her cheek.

"I'm gonna watch over and protect her from that asshole Hisashi, and any other guy that thinks they can just do whatever they want to her." his arm wrapped tighter, and he pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm the only guy that can mess with snack-size."

Their food arrived.

"If I hear," Asami picked up her fork and held the prongs out in his direction. "that you hurt her or you do anything to make her upset."

She stabbed her utensil into the bed of lettuce then motioned her words with her hand:

"I'm gonna twist off those balls of yours."

She expected him to roll his eyes or maybe shrink just a little, but instead, a tongue brushed along his lips.

"Can I ask her?"

"No. Absolutely not." Sumire snapped.

"Ask me what?"

Sumire vigorously shook her head. _Don't encourage him!_

"I wanted to know…"

Sumire reached up to cover his mouth, but he caught her tiny wrist.

"If you'd be into joining us in our next…"

"Hidan!"

"Are you asking for a threesome?" Asami's eyes widened.

Sumire let her face hit the table. _I should have never agreed to let them meet._ She knew that her friend, being who she was, would seriously consider the offer. As she lifted her head, she confirmed that Asami was in a very pensive pose. She even hummed to herself as though she imagined it. After a few more moments of contemplation she said:

"Maybe."


End file.
